tv_stations_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kids' WB Girlz: Monmouth
Kids' WB Girlz: Monmouth is a fantasy comic book series featuring characters from Kids' WB, as well as the first one to be targeted for female audiences. it is being published by DC Comics. Synopsis In an alternative universe, the Kids' WB Girls reside in a girls-only town in the middle of a desert called Monmouth including Alexis Dolis. Characters Main * Alexis Dolis (Alexis Doll) - an adventurous teen girl who is the most loved citizen, as she has helped almost a lot of people, but can be selfish with jewels at times. Her favorite food from the desert is prickly pear. She is also Flatswood's assistant at her smoothie shop. Supporting * Nessie the Ice Keeper (Nessie) - a loch ness monster who guards the ice. It was soon revealed that she gets ice from a hidden icy world she discovered when first opened business. * Africa: The Ruler of Monmouth (Africa Monster) - A velociraptor-like cryptid who rules Monmouth. She is one of the only female citizens to wear a top that has sleeves (a gown in her case). Despite being a ruler, it was revealed that she did not ban boys, one of the previous rulers did. She is also a mother-figure to Alexis. *'Mothman Insectyear' (Mothman) - a moth who is the meat delivery guy. *'Flatwood' (Flatwoods Monster) - a monster who runs a smoothie shop where Alexis likes to hang out at, and where Alexis works at. *'Father Time' - TBD. **'Mother Nature' - TBD. *'The Paintas,' consisting of: **'Ashton Painta' (Ashton Paintders) - TBD. **'Hannah Painta' (Hannah Paintders) - TBD. Her favorite food is revealed to be Corn Bread. **'Lagan Painta' (Lagan Paintders) - TBD. ***'Shoney' (Shoney Paintders) - an axolotl who is Lagan's pet/ally. *'Michelle Fairychild' (Michelle Fairchild) - TBD. **'Tasha Ribbinson' (Tasha Robinson) - TBD. **'Lilith Hen Farmderson' (Lilith Henderson) - TBD. **'Captain Ryan' (Sam Ryan) - TBD. **'Prince Zimmer' (Austin Zimmer) - TBD. **'Armando' - TBD. **'Skart' - A legendary blue and gold macaw parrot who is Ryan's pet/ally. *'Julia Oops' (Julia Cooper) - TBD. **'Dory Skornik' - TBD. **'William' (Will Bradley) - TBD. **'Dior' - TBD. *'Stella Marie Vegas Strip' (Stella Marie) - TBD. *'Collin' (Collin the Speedy Boy) - a boy who wears a travelling gown. He helps Alexis stopping Peppy and his gang from stealing their stuff. He gets his job done in a second each day. After helping Monmouth, he becomes a third boy to be allowed in the town anytime. **'Flappy the Junior' (Flappy McFinger) - a finger/dove who is Collin's sidekick. He appears to be more smarter than Collin *'Charlotte the Wanderer' (Charlotte Painex) - a witch who was kicked out of Monmouth and is now out for revenge. Later redeems after figuring out she was framed by Madame Sal in the end of the same issue, being accepted back to the as a citizen. *'The Frostbite Croc' (The Croc) - a crocodile who is in charge of the ice realm, also appearing to be an archer. Starting off as an antagonist of his debut issue, he later had a change of heart after Nessie, Alexis saved his realm, and became Nessie's boyfriend. *'Dr. Unikitty' (Unikiity) - A unicorn/cat hybrid who's a therapist to help the ones that are hurt. Antagonists * Nasty Corporation, consisting of: ** Mr. YooHoo - TBD. ** Mr. Lemmee - TBD. ** Mr. Roodee - TBD. ** Mrs. Pammee - TBD. ** Mrs. Chewoo - TBD. * Peppy the Bandit King (Peppy Lion) - the self-claimed king of the Bandits. He is a far more comedic villain and mostly a selfish one. ** Zane (Zane) - a Face Paint who is Peppy's best friend, as well as his trust-worthy teammate. ** Demencia (Demencia) - the only female in Peppy's gang and is pretty insane in general. * Madame Sal (Dr. Sal) - a former trusted member of the Monmouth. * Chicken the Loser - a chicken who is lost in the desert, wanting revenge on Arica for kicking him out and humiliating him. * Markous - a Enderman who wants to get Arica killed to take over Monmouth and make it a big boy city. * Lola McBunnster (Lola Bunny) - a figure who likes to smoke, being in charge of a group of orphaned kids that steal for her. * villain - TBD. Issues # The Spicy Fruit - in the first issue, Alexis try to obtain a spicy fruit from the Nasty Corporation. # The Alexis and The Bandit King - TBD. # Magic Michelle - TBD. # The Traitorous Lady - TBD. # Nasties! - TBD. # Mr. Yoohoo and the Speedy Boy - TBD. Possible television adaption Due to the success, WB Animation expressed interest in producing a television series adaption of the comic. Prequel In TBD, due to the success. DC Comics confirmed that there would be a prequel. Main source: Kids' WB Boyz and Girlz: Return of Monmouth Gallery Trivia * This comic is basically a girls vs. boys comic, although there are some boy allies and some girl antagonists. * This comic contains desert fruits, both real life and fictional. This will also feature both real and fictional desert animals. ** Also, the corn is actually the Monmouth's answer to wheat. * Shoney is more smarter, and somehow more comedic. * This is one of the few comics without main antagonists. * Out of all of the Girlz entries so far, this is the most popular. * Mobs is the only licensed franchise to appear. * This is one of the comics where The Mystic Woods characters don't appear in. * Despite being a family-friendly comic, there is one character that has a cigar on her mouth (Lola). * The fact the the Monmouth citizens use animals as employing animals is a reference to The Flintstones. Category:Kids' WB